The Wolf
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Alec is an Elite Marine goes on a mission to Save America and the world from an evil mastermind but winds up getting turned into a wolf and now with friends and frenimies he will have to fight enemies on two fronts. This story has an alternative that I will be writing and it will be added soon.
1. The Day Before

**11:30 PM**

The sound of a lone AC-130 fills the air over a forest on the west coast in Washington. Flak explodes making small explosions grace the air with their smoke around the giant plane

"Were over the DZ get ready to deploy." "Go! Go! Go!" yells a headset to a lone figure that rips it off right after

A lone figure jumps out of the plane; all the sudden a flak shot explodes nailing the tip of right wing of the plane but it stays airborne and gets away. The figure pulls the ripcord and his complete black parachute opens. As he lands he crashes through the trees of the forest he gets small cuts but nothing major. When his parachute catches he is jerked but he is fine. He takes out one of two of the one foot long knives and cuts himself free of his parachute. He hits the ground and makes a small crater. He slides off another backpack and opens it. Then he takes out a box from the backpack and pulls out four necklaces each had a different animal as its . One was a Wolf, a Tiger, a Lynx, and a Dog. These three after were his teammates before he became leader of a new force and taught them. These symbolized the others that went MIA. The Wolf symbolizes what he was it symbolized loyalty respect and above all teamwork.

He then reaches into the same backpack he pulled those necklaces out of. He pulls out an Adaptive Combat Rifle or ACR for short in DMR form with a 50 cal. enhancement and a reflex sight a 6 pack of split throwing knives (the split in the name means they can split into two knives giving the user the double amount of knives) he then pulls out two 44 magnums and finally two SW500's both revolvers. He then pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"This is such a drag" (shikamaru reference) he says with an unenthusiastic voice.

'I could be at home sipping a beer and grilling something up maybe play with my wolf-dog Akamaru (Kiba reference) (both from Naruto) but no I have this crap to do go find this guy who probably killed your friends raped one of them and kill him before he can do the same to you.'

"Well let's do this" he says as he lock and loads his weapons and grabs a belt of grenades

Well as we got sometime as I am walking I might as well tell you who I am. I am Alec I am part of an elite group of soldiers well was as stated before I am the only one left. Anyway we are better than your average Army Rangers. Anyway my appearance the most noticeable thing is a scar that goes across my right eye to my nose and three that are from a fight with a bear but that is for another time they go from the top of my shoulder down to my hip.

As I walk through the forest I find a small cottage next to it is a quad 40mm AA gun. As I am looking I spot three men but one makes my blood boil. "Bastard", I curse under my breath as I pull out a photo of one of my teammates Tiegra (Tiger in greek) this picture always makes me smile it was after I saved her from an ambush. It was taken as she kissed me and caught me blushing madly. Then I got an envelope it was a letter she was sent on this same mission and it showed her stripped and being raped and this guys face was in it. I took one of the grenades and chucked it onto the roof of the cottage and landed in the middle the Gaurds did not stand a chance all that was left where the hunks of flesh and bones that used to be men. I walked into the clearing then felt something hit me in the leg I looked down to see a tranquilizer dart and I blacked out.

*Thud*

? P.O.V.

"Sir target neutralized bringing him to the lair" said a female voice

"Roger that" another voice said

**Lair of ? Alec's P.O.V.**

'God uhh my head' I thought to no one as I shook the stars out of my vision only to find myself chained up to a wall. "How cliche." What is hedan and his weird god going to kill me (Naruto)

"Cliche!" "Ve'll see about that" said a voice that carried an air of insanity

Melvia! I said

"Vell hello" he said with a thick german accent

"I swear to god I will kill you" I said rage seeping from my voice like venom from the fangs of a cobra

"Oh really well how will you when you are wounded?"

"What the hell are you-"

*bang!*

Son of a (long string of curses) I yelled as I saw blood start to leak from my leg.

"How vas that for cliche."

I let my head hang, making my make a shadow come down over my eyes "That is what you cared about a stupid cliche, you shot me in the leg because it wasn't cliche!"

"Ahh vell, at least you will join your friends in non existence"

"What are you talking about?"

Melvia pulled out a strange weapon and fired it at me.

**Lair Melvia P.O.V.**

Hmm well now that he is out of the way time to take over this place and then the world

**Jasper Park Canada Western pack Territory Alec P.O.V.**

"Uggh my head" I said holding it then I said "Why do I feel short?" I looked down to see that I had four paws. When I tried to walk forward I felt a pain unlike any other. I looked back and saw I was still bleeding from my back hind leg. I howled as loud as I could and fell to the ground as I blacked out from the pain of the bullet wound.

**This is the First chapter of a long fic I am creating hope you like it**


	2. SIEN!

**Alec's P.O.V.**

**Western Pack**

Ugh what happened I asked as I was coming to. I tried to get up but I just fell down and hurt my knee even worse.

"SIEN" I yelled in pain and anger.

I looked and pulled the bandage off and removed the bullet. the wound healed and all that was left was a scar and bruise

Then I heard the padded footsteps and looked up and saw a wolf. This wolf had an air around him that screamed authority and said respect me.

"Why are you here" he asked with  
a hint of anger that I detected saying he doesn't like strangers.

My voice still gravelly and dry  
from lack of water I said "I am here to help not hurt"

"How"

"I am not sure Winston just trust  
me. I know more than it seems and i am smarter than I look." Wait here is a  
deal you can ask me a question about this pack and I can answer it in more  
detail than you can fathom and I can gain your trust."

"Okay" he says with a chuckle  
like he knows I will fail "Then what is the omega's job, who are our omega  
males,and what do they do for fun."

I laughed and said that "The omega's job is to protect the pack and to keep others from fighting within the pack. Humphrey the fun loving clever omega is the leader, Salty who couldn't get a rock to date him. Shakey is the small one who knows more than he lets on,  
and Mooch who is if I recall "The boom" he is their defense and he is like a  
free spirit floating on the wind and landing with a crash. Finally they love to  
log sled and they are trying to fly and taste the wind. Oh and try not to ask  
your questions like that it makes me want to hit you. Also I am an elite  
alpha"

Then i saw Eve run at me I flipped over her luge then turned and back flipped  
off the den to the ground. Eve's jaw was on the floor she ran to the edge  
seeing me walking away then i turned and said in a calm voice that turned nasty  
a little quickly.

"Eve try that again and I will  
rip out your eyes shove them down your throat so you can see my claws tear your  
carcass open. Oh and Winston I know a secret come to where you found me to find out what I mean."

**5 minutes later**

"Where is he" Winston wondered

He hears something in the forest to the right I am standing with 10 black things in my hands I jump and flip in a back flip style and throw the kunais they hit each other and hit each target including two in a blind spot. I landed then saw movement I ran towards it and quickly pinned her! When I did see who it was it surprised me. I was surprised to see her I did not know her she was not ever in the movie. As I looked at our situation I blushed and got off of her.

"Sorry" I said

"No I should be I am training to be a spy" she lied.

"Why spy on the ground when a tree is a better vantage point."

"Wha?"

I jumped into the tree above me and hopped around from one to another and back. pulled one last kunai threw it splitting a rock in two. I dropped down and heard Winston the wolf ran when she saw him "hey where are you going" I yelled

"So this is where you went?" he asked

"Yeah" I told him

We talked about nothing then I said meet with Tony today and a secret will be revealed.

He nods and runs back as I hear the sound of the caribou stampede. Then I jumped into a tree and disappear as I hear 4 wolves coming and one slowly bringing up the rear they burst into the clearing in the back the one bringing up the rear was the wolf I met before. I could not hear anyone from my vantage point one was pissed and started yelling then he yelled at the girl she walked over and he smacked her she fell to the ground bleeding from a cut she got. my eyes flashed red then went to ice blue that could freeze blood cold. I jumped from the tree stabbing the kunai into pressure points the wolf fell unconscious. the other wolves saw me and one charged the poor fool I went for a back body drop but transformed it midway and into a brainbuster. the next wolf I backhanded then slammed him with a flying forearm shot to the head. the last wolf tried surrendering

"Okay I am sorry" he started

"Not yet you aren't I uppercutted him and he hit a tree and was unconscious." I howled for assistance five alphas came running they all saluted and said

"Yes Elite Alpha sir!"

I tilted my head but I ignored it "Alright take the males back I need to chat with the female."

They looked at me with smiles

"GET YOUR BRAINS OUT OF THE GUTTERS and get out of my sight." They picked up the other wolves and ran off.

I picked her up and walked towards running water and found a den behind a waterfall I put her down. and cleaned the gash which was a small cut thank god for some medic training i thought to myself. I got water and filled a plastic cup and splashed her in the face she woke with a small shock that was so cute I blushed.

She held her paw up to the side of her face

"Ow" she said quietly.

If my fur wasn't black my face would be pink with embarrassment.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around

"You're in my den" I said sitting down "Now tell me why were you spying on the western pack."

She looked in fear then gave in and told me her whole life up to this point. Then she said "I shouldn't speak to you your dangerous"

"Am I dangerous or am I just insane that is for you to decide because I am neither in my eyes."

She looked at me with her amber eyes. We looked into each others eyes and we were both at a loss for words.

"Hey that is our whore" said a voice

I Pulled out a Kunai and said

"Say that again and I swear my new fur color will be red."

He ran away when he saw my irises they were glowing ice blue.

"Sorry I totally forgot to ask what is your name" I asked

"Sophie but my friends call me Wolves."

"Well Wolves it is a pleasure to meet you" she giggled at my formality. I burst out laughing and we were both laughing until i heard

"Alec!"

Me and Sophie came out of the den to be greeted by the four wolves bound by vines and scared looks on their faces.

"So who are these guys" I asked

"Exiles they call themselves the rough rogues they take over nomadic tribes and killed any Wolf that comes near their territory." Winston explained

"Alright I was just done speaking with her and I think we can help her out." i said

"Why?"

"Well she was part of a nomadic pack that was captured so what is tonight?"

"The night of the moonlight howl alright Kate is going to meet Garth right"

"Yes wait how?"

"Don't ask. Alright so now I will find them she told me I will go alone and destroy them all"

"Alec you will-

"No I won't now deal with it." I said walking towards the exile pack. I dissappeared as i jumped into the trees.

**This is chapter two of many please read and review if you see any mistakes please pm me also do that if explanation is needed**


End file.
